Stolen Memories
by AppleberryCookie
Summary: Most of the Elteams memories were stolen and Elsword is out to find them in V. Academy, which is in a different dimension.
1. Elsword Disclaimer

None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Kog' and Kill3rcombo. I have simply kidnapped them and used them for my EVIIIILLL plans.

Also, I am getting ideas from the chaotic demon overlord who is speaking through a crack on my bedroom wall

:3


	2. Prologue

**Haiiiii summer break started and i suddenly got an idea for a fanfic XD anyway here are the classes =w=**

**Elsword - Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

Prologue:

Elswords POV

I was surrounded. There is no way out. I leap up and slash the glitter below me, then drop on top of the one behind it, stabbing my sword into its chest. The nauseating smell of glitter corpses fill my nostrils as I jump up and spin Conwell into the hunter behind me, and slashing it multiple times with my other sword. It's so frustrating seeing more of those monster chickens approaching, so I generate a dozen blades and slam it into them but a glitter assassin sneaks drops down from above.

"Damn!" I shout as my vision gets blurry from the poison. I stab at one of the many glitters and chicken monsters in front of me but I'm cutting at the air. Suddenly a fireball sails past my face and half of the monsters I can see start to burn.

"Geez! Elsword! Why did you try to take on the main group by yourself!" An obnoxious voice shouts. I don't even have to look to know it's Aisha.

"We were taking too long!" I shout back "We shoulda finished this dungeon ages ago! And since when could your fireballs pierce through 9 monsters at once?!"

"They can't! What are you talking about?" She shouts back at me.

After what seems like ages, Chung shoots the last glitter and we walk up to the door. Suddenly, the ground crumbles beneath our feet.

"Aaarghhhhh" I hear someone shout but I don't know who. A hand grabs mine and all of a sudden we're back on the platform again.

"I'm gonna go down to see if I can get anyone else out" Aisha shouts. She disappears and I lean over the edge just to see something hit the back of her head. She drops her staff. I stare in horror as my friends fade into the darkness.

**So what do you think?**

**Let me know if you think it's bullshit and if more than 5 people tell me that and not many tell me it's good ill end the story early.**


	3. And We're Off

**Finally finished this! XD**

**Elsword - Infinity Sword - Note - His hair has gone back to looking like a sheath knights hair caus there's no dark el pumping into him**

**Aisha - Elemental Master**

**Rena - Night Watcher**

**Raven - Blade Master**

**Eve - Code Nemesis**

**Chung - Tactical Trooper**

**Ara**

Elsword's POV

I wake up and put on my school uniform, ready for my first day of school. I can't believe I was lucky enough to stumble into that portal in Hamel! On my first day here, the police found me and told me that they were arresting me for 'truancy' whatever that is. They told me to go to school. Hah! I finished that when I was 12. But I guess their ways are different here. I wonder how my friends felt? Anyway, I explained to them that I didn't go to school and they enrolled me right away. They started asking me questions like 'What do you do with your life?' Ha! That's easy. Quests. Then they started talking about something like hardcore and games and pointed at my armour with a funny expression. Good thing I didn't materialise my sword. I tried to use ED but it looks like the currency is different here. This will take a bit of getting used to. However, when I explained that the gold ED is made out of real gold and silver ED is made out of real silver, this girl called Ara dragged me off to a dealer and I had some of it converted. Now I have $500,000 from 50ED. Wow. Money is so small here. It's like 1/10th of the size of our money… Anyway, they took me to a building called 'Dorms' and put me in a room. Inside I found a bed, a few cupboards and a shiny black box thing with a button at the bottom. I pressed the button and suddenly I could see people moving around on the screen. I pressed the button again immediately. They must have been spies. The meal ingrediants cost $15 or $16 altogether for a weeks worth of stuff. Huh. Must be because they couldn't get money off demons here.

I get up, use the thing they call 'Toothbrushes' to brush my teeth, make breakfast, eat it and head off to school.

~At le school gates~

Hmm. I wonder why none of the buildings are open yet. It's only 6:30 in the morning, according to this wrist thing they call watches that I bought. I sit down in front of the gates and breath in the fresh morning air. "Eh. The teachers will be here soon." I say out loud, then sit down and take a look at the contents of my bag.

~Le half hour later~

I must have been sitting here for 2 hours now! Where are the teachers? Suddenly, a nasod machine thing pulled up the driveway. It looks like some kind of transportation device. An old person stepped out. He turned his head and saw me sitting in front of the gates. I waved, and he walked up to me.

"Are you a student? What are you doing here so early? It's only 7!"

Only 7? ONLY 7? "At my old school I had to get there at 6:30…" I reply.

"Well our school starts at 8:30 so you only need to be here at quarter past." He says as he unlocks the gates and heads inside.

"Are you the headmaster?" I ask him.

"No, I'm only one of the cleaners. Well, since you're here, you may as well come in." He says as he unlocks the doors of the main building.

I head inside.

~Another Half Hour passes~

I admit it. I'm totally lost. I don't know where I am. I see some classrooms to my right and I head into the first one. Luckily, there was a teacher there.

"Umm, I'm sorry, it's my first day here and I'm hopelessly lost." I say. The teacher looks up from her paperwork.

"Hm… I had a new student due in today…" She said quietly. Good thing I have good ears. "Hello! Could you tell me your name?"

I answer her question truthfully. "My names Elsword."

"Oh you're Elsword! My names Mrs. Hernen and I'll be your teacher for this year! Since it's the first day of school and you're the first student here, you can pick your seat! I normally give the first 5 people here their own free will at picking seats" Mrs. Hernen says, before giving a hearty laugh. She kind of sounds like Hoffman. "Oh, and take this map too. Normally, maps are only given to first years, but since you're a transfer student, I'm sure we can make an exception."

Transfer student? What's a transfer student? I will have to find out later. "Thank you Mrs. Hernen." I simply say and sit down in a window seat in the second row.

I look at my books in wonder for a few minutes, before students start coming into the room. A girl came in and gave me this weird look before moving to the back of the room. The next person to come in was a brown headed guy. I looked back down at my books for a while as another 2 people came in. The next time the door opened, I looked up to see the expression on the face of the person to discover he/she was 6th into the classroom and just missed out on choosing her seating when I saw a familiar purple ponytail…

"Aisha?" I ask.

"Who are you?" She replies with an accusing expression "how do you know my name?"

Suddenly, Mrs. Hernen looks up from her papers "Well since he somehow knows you and you missed out on choosing your seat, you can sit beside Elsword. He's the new transfer student."

Aisha had an expression of absolute horror on her face as she sat down in her allocated seat.

She must be acting like this for a reason. Oh! The other people in the room must be spies! I look down at my book again, pretending to look casual. By 8:15, a steady stream of people were coming in through the door and all of the seats were taken, everyone put their books and 'stationary' into their 'desks'. It looked like everyone was doing it, so I didn't shove them into my desk like I normally would, instead making it look neat and tidy.

~Le Midday~

It's finally midday. Today has been exhausting. I've set off fire alarms 4 times from the smoke coming out of my fried brain, been laughed at 7 times, and I've just learnt to stay quiet unless the teacher tells me to say something, in which I'm screwed. I have Not made a good first impression. The teacher tells me this afternoon is Home Economics, which is basically cooking. Finally! Something I'm good at!

Authors Note:

Unknown to Elsword, a secret fanclub was being made by the girls in his class and the other girls that saw him in the hallway, due to how cool he looked.

Aisha's POV

That new boy is horrible at everything other than PE. I bet he's gonna be horrible at Home Economics as well.

~After Le Lunch~

"Ok class!" The Home Economics teacher was saying. Today, we are going to make… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ELSWORD?!"

I turned around to find Elsword on the floor with a lot of wood.

"Making a fire to cook on miss" He simply said.

"COOKING IS DONE ON THE STOVES! YOU DO NOT MAKE FIRES ON THE FLOOR!" She shouts.

Elsword looked up with a dejected expression and threw the wood back outside. The lesson passed by quickly, and as usual the teacher was impressed with my work.

"Aisha, good work! Your food was made very well but I'm afraid to say that someone has made food even better than yours." What? Who? Was it one of those other girls?

"Now" she says "Class, I want you all to taste Elswords food. It tastes amazing!" What? That guy can cook?

~Le after lesson~

"Elsword!" I shout, chasing him out the door. "Try my food!"

Elsword's POV

Aisha is… Telling me to try her food? I remember every charred and burnt meal she used to make and shivered. Was it a trap? The food looked nice but… Was it a TRAP? I turned around and ran screaming out the door.


	4. Day 2

After Cooking Incident:

Aisha's Opinion of Elsword: -8

Elsword's Opinion of Aisha: He still thinks she's got her memories

Some of these ideas came from The Chaotic Demon from the crack in my bedroom wall.

Chapter 2:

Aisha's POV

That… That Dick! He's horrible! He could have at least tried the cake! Instead he went screaming and running out of the classroom making me look like a fool. Good thing the teacher saw and told the head of the disciplinary team about it. So why am I crying? Why do I care so much? Who is that guy anyway? He's only been here for about a day and his fanclub is nearly a quarter the size of Raven's one. Somehow, he hasn't noticed yet though. I have like a million questions like how did he even know my name? I should try and get some sleep.

Elsword's POV

Schools over. I feel kind of bad about running out of the classroom like that. She might have had some kind of message hidden in that cake too! I'm such an idiot! I'm gonna get some sleep and see if I can find any of the others

~Le Next Day~

It's 8:15 and I've just gotten to school. I notice Aisha sitting in her usual seat, and walk over to her. "I'm sorry about yester…" I start to say when

She glares at me with an icy cold expression and says "I don't care. Go to your seat and stay away from me."

Just 12 words. They may have just been words but she may as well have punched me in the gut and it would have had the same effect. I now know that she's definitely lost her memories. And if she has, the rest of the group probably has too. The only one that I might be able to get back would be Eve, 'caus she only needs her memories of being a nasod awakened and the rest will come. The problem is, how? The bell rings and I sit down at my seat, avoiding eye contact with Aisha. Suddenly a message blares over the speakers.

"Elsword. Please report immediately to the Student Disciplinary Office."

I get up, pick up my map, and head out the classroom. I wonder what the 'Student Disciplinary Office' is? I guess I'll find out now. The first person I see is… Raven? But I've learnt to shut up now. I know that they've lost their memories. The student disciplinary squad is coming in. There's no one I know yet. Now the leader is coming in. Wait. Eve? This is really weird.

Eve starts talking. "You have both been brought here because of actions that will bring the school shame if they were ever heard off campus. You – Elsword because you ran screaming out of the classroom straight afterschool, and you – Raven for beating up some hockey players. You will both write lines regarding your actions at lunchtime."

She leaves the room.

"You ran screaming out of your classroom?" Raven asks.

"Yeah…"

"I don't even want to know the story behind that one."

"So why did you beat up some hockey players?"

"I thought they were doing something bad and that I would get to join the student disciplinary team if I caught them!"

…Even for him this is a bit extreme…

I go back to class where the teacher is handing out a maths test. She gave me earplugs just in case I fried my brain. I sit down in my seat when Aisha talks to me. "Ok, I'll forgive you if you beat me in this maths test, but if I beat you, you have to leave me alone until I say so – Got it?"

That got me pumped up. I tried my hardest but soon, smoke was coming out my eye sockets, mouth and nose. The teacher put a cover over the fire alarm and brought in the smoke draining machine. There was a fizzing noise that I couldn't recognise until I realised – my brain had fried again.

After the test, Aisha confronts me. "I couldn't beat you at the test so I'm not supposed to talk to you."

But something surprising happens. "I forgive you." She says. "Don't worry about yesterday. But how did you know my name? Answer me truthfully."

I look at her. Should I tell her? Should I tell her everything? Or should I make up some blatant lie? "I'll tell you at lunch after I've written my lines."

The school day passes by pretty quickly and soon it's lunchtime. I run into Raven again, and I'm surprised to see Eve sitting inside the classroom.

I write lines on the sheet of paper that Eve gave me. Eventually, I finished 100 and placed the sheet of paper in the basket at the front of the class.

As I leave I start thinking. Should I tell Aisha? I step outside and walk right into someone, making them drop the tower of paper they were carrying, and crash into the other person beside her, who was also carrying a pile of paper. "Sorry!" I shout, frantically picking up the papers and returning them to the person when I realised… It was Rena! And the other person was the one who introduced herself as Ara at the market!

"Oh hi Elsword!" Ara exclaims "how've you been?"

"Hi Ara" I reply. Gotta make this discreet. "And who's this?"

"Oh this is Rena." She says. "Rena, Elsword. Elsword, Rena. There! Now you know each other!" she says with the happy smile she always has taped to her face.

"Nice to meet you Elsword." Rena says.

That was sudden. "uuummm Nice to meet you too"

"Well, we have to deliver these to the principal's office so bye! See you soon! By the way, what class are you in?" Ara asks

"Class… 2-C I think?" I reply

"Class 2-C? Ok! We'll come over some time!" Ara exclaims before running to catch up with Rena. I turn around and head back to our class area, where I see Aisha waiting. "So? How did you know my name?" She asks.

"Well, this may seem farfetched to you but…"

"Yeah?"

"Wellimfromanotherworldandith inkyouaretoobecauseinmyworld youand4othersfellintoatrapan d…"

"Whoa whoa slow down! And start from the beginning"

So I told her what had happened from beginning to end, and expected her to say that I had made up the story when she asked

"Materialise this 'Conwell' you were talking about. If you can do that, then I'll believe you."

"I can't do it here in public! Let's go somewhere there're no people."

"I know the classroom should be empty right now."

"Ok. Let's go!"

We walk into the classroom and I summon Conwell, as well as a dozen other blades. "Happy now?" I ask and I dematerialise them again.

She just stands there, staring at me with her mouth hanging open before starting to fall backwards. I jump over and catch her before she hits the ground. Hmm. So this is the effect it has on normal people here. Well I've see nearly everyone but… Where's Chung?

The afternoon block passed relatively quickly and I was heading back to the dorm again before long. I'm about to walk into my room when I hear coughing from the room next door. I knock on the door of the room. A pale blonde boy opens the door, still coughing into his handkerchief.

"Are you okay?" I ask "Do you need help?"

He continues coughing. "I feel horrible. It's like a piece of my soul has been ripped out. I don't know what to do."

That's when I realise. It's Chung. So this is what happens when the Freiturnier is ripped off him. "I think I know the reason and there's only one way of curing it."

"Really? What is I-*Cough Cough*t"

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Ok." He replies before going back into his room.

How am I going to get his guardian stone back? I don't even know where it is! I'll have to find out soon or Chung might die…

**Finally got Chapter 2 finished...**


	5. The Principal

**HA HA! I HAVE DEFEATED THE CHAOTIC DEMON OVERLORD THAT WAS SPEAKING FROM THE CRACK IN MY BEDROOM WALL!**

**Sorry... That means no more crazy ideas**

Elswords POV

Where could Chung's Guardian Stone be? I don't really know how to find it. Normally it would be Eve doing all this crap but Eve would need her memory chip and it's most likely… Umm… Err… Great. I've set off another fire alarm. I could find Aisha but she was ignoring me all yesterday afternoon. Hmm… Oh no! I can't think about this for too long otherwise I'll set off the fire alarm again.

~Lunch Time~

I know! I could ask Ara! She listened without fainting to my story on my first day here! I'm gonna go find h-

"Hey Elsword! I told ya we would come to ya classroom sometime!" Ara exclaims with Rena tagging close behind.

"'Sup Ara. Could I have a word with you in private?"

That was when Rena giggled. I wonder why?

We snuck into my classroom.

"Ara could you help me get something for my friend? He's really sick."

"What do you need? I can try. And who is this friend?"

"His names Chung"

"Oooh him. He's always sick. No one can find a way to cure him."

"I think I know how. Have you seen anything that resembles a shiny blue rock on a chain?"

"No. Sorry… If I find it I'll tell you."

~Le minute before School ends~

School seemed to pass by pretty quickly today and *BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIINNNNNG!* there's the bell! I'm gonna go see Eve and Raven – they might know. Problem is… Where could they be?

I chase after Aisha as she walks out the door.

"Aisha!"

"Yes? What do you want?" She hastily replies trying to lose me in the massive crowd of students.

"Do you know which class Raven or Eve are in?"

"Eve is always in the student disciplinary room afterschool, as for Raven, you can ask her because he's there so much. Now leave me alone!"

"Ok ok… Geez" I turn around and head towards the student disciplinary office. At least I can find my way around the school now.

I'm running towards the Student Disciplinary Office when I see a man in a smart suit talking to someone that looks like a secretary. I stop myself and for some reason, hide. I wonder what their talking about? The voices slowly come to me

"Is it smart to let that boy – what was his name again – stay in the school? We haven't replaced his memories yet."

They must be talking about me!

"It'll be fine. I will see to it myself that he gets mind-wiped before the end of this term"

Fat chance ya ugly bastard.

"And what about that other boy? He's so sick he can't even go to school."

"Tch. Leave him to die. I don't care about him. He's useless."

"But all you need to do is give him th-"

"No! It might give him his memories back! For now, the stone stays with me."

"But he migh…"

"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!"

"*Sigh* Fine."

The stone? It must be Chung's!

The two people go separate directions and I tail the principal to his office. After what seems like a year, he walks out. I take that chance to sneak in.

Now where could the stone be? I look through drawers, on tables, on the floor, but I can't find it at all.

**"Ow!" I stubbed my toe on something sticking out of the ground. I bend down. Ha! A trap door! I open it and… Two familiar nasod fly out and crash into my chest. Moby! Remy! I quickly grab them and stuff them in the bag and check the trapdoor for other stuff. It seems to be FILLED with junk. In it I spot most of my friends weapons, as well as bits and pieces I don't recognise. I grab everything and shove it in my bag, before sprinting out the door and out the school gates. (I updated this paragraph - the chaos demon broke through my wall again... OwO)**

I rush to the dorms, and open the door to Chung's room. Chung looks sick and weaker than ever. I run over to his bedside and drape the chain over his head.

"Urrrghhh…" He wakes up and slowly pushes himself up. "I feel a lot better now. Thanks for whatever you did, whoever you are."

I guess it was too much to wish for his memories to come back just from that.

"It's al-"

"Ha ha! Had you going there Elsword! Thanks for bringing back my guardian stone!" He says, practically dying from laughter "you shoulda seen the expression on your face! It was priceless!"

"Yeah. Har har. Very funny. If you keep laughing like that you might roll off your bed. I'm gonna go back to my dorm now." I turn around and leave the room.


	6. Valentines Day

**I got this one as a prompt from my friend but I ended up adding it to the story... It was going to be a subchapter but then I changed my mind. I'm a New Zealander, and school starts in February here so that's why valentines day is so early**

**Anyway, Enjoy! ^^**

Aisha's POV

It's Valentine's Day tomorrow… I wonder if I should make some chocolates… Definitely NOT for that idiot Elsword. I guess I'll just make some and think about who I'm giving it to later.

Elsword's POV

It's been a week since I started school here and I think I actually understand the stuff now! I can kind of umm what's that word… umm… count? Yeah! That's right! Count! I can count maths, and I can kind of read now too! It's the 14th of February today… I wonder why that date sounds familiar… Hmm… Eh! It doesn't matter. I get to school and open my locker… and get bowled over by an avalanche of parcels and letters. What the hell! Why would people put letters and parcels in my locker? I open one of the parcels to find little brown blobs shaped like seashells… I think their supposed to be eaten… *Gasp!* They must be poisoned! I instantly shove the boxes back in and take out my books, slamming the door shut and running to class.

Aisha's POV

Where is that IDIOT! I finally decided to make some chocolates for him too… Oh there he is!

Elsword's POV

I walk into the classroom and Aisha runs over to me

"Umm Elsword I was umm thinking that umm maybe…" Her face was going red…

"Yes?"

"Take these chocolates ok?"

She's offering me globs of brown stuff! Just like the stuff in the lockers. IT MUST BE A TRAP!

I run screaming out of the classroom.

Aisha's POV

He… He did it… AGAIN! I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM! That idiot! Why does he have to be such an IDIOT! I shouldn't even care… Those chocolates were more of an afterthought… but… but I do! Why is he so ANNOYING! I wish he would just die…

He comes back into the classroom and sits down at his seat again. Hmph. I'm not even going to look at him. At the rip-… ARRGH SHUT UP BRAIN! STOP TELLING ME THAT! HE'S JUST AN IDIOT! I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL! But look at hi- SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! Urrrrghh! I lie down on my desk and find myself gazing at E- UURRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH! A voice interrupts my thoughts

"Aisha, you have been banging your head on the table for a while now, are you ok? Do you need to go to the sickbay?"

"Yes, I think I do." Anything to get away from Elsword and hi- Please brain… SHUT UP!

~Le 1 Hour Later~

"Are you ready to resume your studies Aisha? Are you sure you're not going to start banging your head on the table again?" Mrs. Hernen Asks

"Yes, I'm fine."

I spend the rest of the day avoiding Elsword.

~After Le School~

I'm packing up my schoolbooks when I see Elsword walking towards me. He loo- Dammit brain…

"I'm sorry about before… I shouldn't hav-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"No seriously I want to apologise properly this time."

(Tell him the only way you'll accept the apology is) SHUT UP BRAIN! "It's alright, I'm fine, you're forgiven."

"Are you sure you're alright though? You're turning pretty red. Do you have a fever?"

(Tell him you do! Go with him t-) "No I don't."

Suddenly he's right in front of me with his hand on my forehead.

(Come on get closer t-) Shut up! Shut up shut up shut UP!

"Ok, you don't have a fever. Why is your face so red?" He's stepped away again.

(Tell him it's because you wa-) "No reason. I really need to go home now so"

"Yeah, ok." He starts walking away. (GRAB HIS HAND! OR TAIL HIM OUTSIDE!) No brain. Shut up.

I pick up my books, shove them in my bag and I find myself right behind him as we walk out the door. (Get him alone! Corner him somewhere! You know you want to~) Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shu-

"Aisha! I was asking again if something was wrong! Are you sure you're alright?"

Oh no. He's asking again. I might give in to the voi (Yeah give in. Get closer to him. Corner him and-) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

"You don't look too good. I'll walk you to your dorm." Oh crap.

As we're walking I try to look the other way as much as possible. I swear if he got any closer he would be able to hear my heart beating at a thousand kilometres an hour.

"Hey Girl. Who's your BF?" Oh god. It's those older kids from down the road.

"He's not my BF!" I shout (Oh but you want him to be)…

"Who are you people? What's a BF?" Elsword asks.

"Heh heh heh You'll be much better off with us girl. Leave this retard here."

They start to surround us and I move a little bit closer to Elsword (Yeah that's right. Move closer to him) Suddenly one swings a punch at him. Elsword knocks the fist up and bashes the guy in the face, flooring him instantly. Another two approach from behind and try to hold his arms back. He easily swings them over his shoulder into the one trying to punch him while he was held back. Something grabs the back of my kneck.

"If you don't want this girl to be hurt, stand very still over there."

Damn! I'm so stupid. So stupid stupid stupid.

Elsword stops his fist an inch from the guy that he was going to punches face. The others start hitting him with everything they've got.

Dammit Elsword! Move! But he doesn't. He just stands there and takes the punches. All because of me. Dammit! And suddenly something awakens inside me.

I summon a small fireball. "If you don't want to get burnt, you're gonna step away from me right now."

The guy steps back. "Now, little lady, be careful with that. You might burn your-" Ha! He thinks I'm holding a lighter! The moment he steps back, Elsword beats the crap out of the guys that were assaulting him and walks over to me.

"You've got your memories back?"

"Yup." I say

"Good." He drops to the floor. Damn! There's a knife wound in his back! One of them must have had a knife! I help him to my dorm, which we were just a few hundred metres away from, and lie him face down on my bed. The injury goes pretty deep, but it's not life threatening. I bandage it up.

"Ngggg… Aisha?" Elsword tries to roll over onto his side, then groans. I help him sit up

"Sorry about…" He begins, but I cut him off by kissing him full on the lips.

"Don't EVER do that again."

His face turns red, and for a few seconds, he's speaking gibberish. Then he takes a deep breath. "Why did you? When? But why would? Fine. I won't."

"Good."

**Hee hee. Finally added in Romance like some readers requested! :3 Sorry i suck at writing romance so tell me what you think! Don't hesitate to tell me my story sucks caus some people definitely will ^^**


	7. Captured

Chapter 5: Captured

Elsword's POV

She… she… I'm still wondering if yesterday was a dream. I try to get up but a stinging pain erupts from my back. Ok. Turns out yesterday wasn't a dream. I roll off my bed and put on my uniform, carefully trying not to touch the knife wound when there was a knock on my door. Who would be here so early in the morning? I open the door to find…

"MMMPHHHHHH!" Crap. Someone roughly drags me out of my room, and I see Chung being given the same rough treatment. Good thing I hid the bag with all the junk in it. My hands are tied behind my back and something is preventing me from summoning Conwell. I'm thrown into a long black car with tinted windows and then something hard hits the back of my head.

Chung's POV

Damn! They caught us! I can't summon the destroyer and something's wrong with the Freiturnier! What the hell am I gonna do? Elsword was taken a while ago, and just like last time, I find myself chained to a wall. They came in and took us one by one like that last time too. First Eve, then Raven, then Rena, then Aisha. Why am I always the last to be taken? His memories are probably gonna be wiped and who will come to save us now? Last time, I knew that eventually, Elsword would come for us. This time… who will come? Who will help us? I see another girl with black hair and orange clothes being dragged into the opposite cell. I wonder why she's here… did she remember something from her previous life too? Was it something to do with us?

"Hey" I call out. "What happened to you?" But it looks like the life has been sucked out of her. She just hangs there, limp and lifeless. Elsword's screams echo down the corridor, just like everyone else's did. Just like mine did. I remember the pain. It was pain like I had never felt before – like my head was being crushed. The operations took a whole day, so I would probably be taken tomorrow. That's ok. I can wait. There's nothing better to do.

"Hey there!" She calls out in a hoarse voice from across the hall. "How ya doin?"

"Probably better than you are" I call back. "You look horrible"

She rolls her eyes. "Well, what did you expect? My names Ara by the way. What's yours?"

"Chung. How can you be so cheerful at a time like this? You kinda remind me of one of my friends."

"Well I don't really wanna sit around and mope. Hey, what's with that chain hanging around your neck?"

I swing myself backwards and press my back against the wall so she can see the guardian stone properly. "It's a pendant."

"A chain with a blue stone in the middle? One of my friends was asking about that yesterday."

"Was his name Elsword?"

"Yeah! So he recovered that pendant for you? You look quite healthy for a guy who's been sick for a year."

"Yes well, my guardian stone has special powers. I-"

I'm cut off because a bunch of guards walk down the aisle and open my cell door. They grab me roughly and unlock my chains, then march me down the hall.

"Well, see ya later then!" I hear Ara shout from behind. Dammit Elsword. Getting innocent people involved in this thing. He's so irrational! They drag me onto a blue operating table and a searing pain burns through my head. I find myself screaming. Then everything goes black.


	8. Who are you?

**Hey guys! The reason I've been working at hyperspeed to get these chapters done is because I'm might not be able to update in the next few days... Sorry if they're a little bit short... I have been publishing them as soon as I'm done writing so sometimes I go back and edit previous chapters. I have edited the 7th to last paragraph of The Principle so be sure to read it! Anyway I'll post some chapters on the 27th**

Aisha's POV

I get up, get dressed, eat breakfast and head off to school as usual. I sit down in my seat, unpack my bag and wait for school to start. I wonder why Elsword wasn't at school yesterday? Eh. Must have been because of the knife wound. I walk out of the classroom and into the corridor and see Elsword coming up the hallway.

"Hey Elsword! How's your i-"

"Who are you?" What?

"This better be a joke or I'm gonna pound you…"

"No seriously. Who the hell are you? Why are you threatening me?"

"Are you-"

"Stop bothering me and get out of my way, whoever you are." He says and pushes me out of his way. That bastard! He's probably just trying to get a reaction out of me. I'm not gonna give in!

~At Lunch Time~

I need a book from my desk and then I guess I'll go to the library. I'm about to open the door when I hear voices from the classroom.

"And then"

"With"

"Come on! That couldn't poss-"

"But what if-"

And one voice rang out clearly above the rest.

"That girl that sits next to me tried to talk to me this morning. Can you believe it? She's an ugly-" I can't take any more of this. I run down the hallway, find a deserted spot, bury my head in my arms and start crying.

Rena's POV (This is 10 minutes before)

"Ara! Wait up! You've been acting really weird since this morning!"

"Hmm? What? Oh hey Rena."

"Is something wrong? This isn't like you" I'm really concerned. She's been acting like a stranger to everyone. What happened to the cheerful, happy Ara that I used to know? How did she become like this? How can no one else have noticed?

"I'm fine! Seriously! Stop being a pest and go bug someone else!" Ok. Something is definitely wrong.

"I think you should go to the sickbay. Something has obviously happened and"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE! GO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

What?

She rushes down the hallway and disappears around a corner.

She's never snapped at me like that before. Even when I was doing something really stupid she would always sit there patiently and wait for me to calm down. What happened to her?

I walk around the school lost deep in a sea of thoughts when I hear someone crying. I get closer and find someone with violet hair sitting with her head buried in her arms.

"Are you alright?"

"*sniffle*Yes I'm *sniffle* fine."

"You don't look fine. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's a long *sniff* story."

"And I have all lunchtime. Just tell me. You'll feel better."

"O*Sniff*K. It-"

"And stop crying. I can't listen properly if you keep sniffing like that."

She took a deep breath.

"Ok. I have this friend named Elsword and…"

I sat there and listened for 10 whole minutes.

"…this morning he suddenly started acting like a complete snob. He acted like he didn't know me, like he didn't remember anything. Then just before, I overheard him talking in the classroom. He was talking trash about me and I really couldn't take it anymore so I ran off"

"Elsword… I remember! He's one of Ara's friends! Strange. Ara was acting really strange this morning too. She's usually bright and cheerful, but today she just seemed angry."

"That's just weird. We should meet up some other time to see if we can cure this."

"Sure thing. I should be free tomorrow lunch. You?"

"I'm free. Where should we meet?"

"In front of the Bolle Tree out front."

"I'll be there."

The bell rang and we left for our separate classrooms, a heavy weight temporarily lifted from our hearts.

Aisha's POV

Before I thought Elsword was just being a dick but what if his memories were actually taken? Like ours? I'll have to find some way to help him soon.

**Anyway, tell me if u think the stories good, tell me if u think its bad. Like I said at the beginning, there probably wont be more updates until the 27th. If I have time b4 then ill write. Applemuncher out!**


	9. Memories Retrieved

**My computer got confiscated by my dad D': so i couldnt update this any earlier. I had 2 sneak on... **

Chapter 7: Memories Retrieved

Ara's POV

Hmph. I don't know why everyone is saying that I'm acting different. I'm not! What do they know? Well at least Rena's stopped bugging me. My older bro- wait I don't have an older brother what am I talking about? These lunatics must be driving me insane!

Elsword's POV

Well, at least that goodie-good bitch Aisha is leaving me alone now. She was getting so annoying! I'm gonna go find some friends and kick a ball around.

Aisha's POV

"We have to wake them up somehow… maybe something from their previous lives?" Rena says.

Heh. She's one to talk. Sometimes, I think she the normal Rena again – bright and cheerful. Well in a way, I guess she is. Still don't know how to get her memories back though.

"Umm… Aisha? Are you listening?"

"Oh! Sorry. Mind suddenly wandered off."

"I was saying, we could sneak into their flats and take a look around to see if we find anything."

"K. Meet up this afternoon?"

"Yup. See ya!"

Rena leaves and I start heading back to class when…

Elswords POV

Hmm? It's those retards I beat at soccer. What are they doing? Wait. Is that Aisha? Eh. I should just leave her. But why am I walking towards them? It's like I can't control my body. I suddenly start running and tackle one of them to the ground. I get up and the others have surrounded me. Oh crap. What have I gotten myself into? These guys were double my size! A foot suddenly crashed into the nearby thugs head and he dropped to the ground.

"What are you waiting for?! You've faced down things waaay bigger than these guys Eldork."

She… She dropped one of them so easily! I gather my wits and realise that the remaining two are attacking her from both sides. I kick the one behind her in the head, and get an odd sense of Déjà vu. Like we've done this before. No. Like we always used to do this. But how? We only met last week! No wait… I thought we met yesterday morning… Why did I say last week? Then I remembered. The day we met back in Elrios. All the times we've watched each other's backs. The first day at school here. And most of all… Valentine's day. How could I forget? That was the day that she…

"Yoohoo! Earth to Eldork! The guys charging you."

"Whatever." I kick him in the knee, knee him in the balls then punch him in the face just for good measure. I turn around and see Aisha stomp on the other guys dick. Ouch.

"K let's go back to class. The bell went a while ago."

"Wait! Aisha!"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For back there? It's alright. You're the one who came and helped me."

"No I meant for returning my memories."

"What so…" Her face was turning a pretty shade of pink "You… You remember?"

"Yeah. Come on! Class started 2 minutes ago!" We race back to class. Mrs. Hernen isn't there yet thank god. We sit down in our seats. Now hopefully we can have a peaceful afternoon.

"That was some pretty awesome fighting out there. Where did you learn it?"

Oh god… I jinxed it… I turn around, to see the girl from the back of the classroom right behind me.

"Not gonna tell you. Go away."

"Aw please? And just asking, are you free over the weekend?"

"Yes? Why do you ask?"

"Want to watch a movie together?"

Oh shit - someone's staring daggers into my back.

"No wait, just remembered I had something else to do. Sorry."

"That's OK then." She says with a disappointed expression. She goes back to her seat and sits down.

The afternoon passed relatively quickly and before long, school was over. I seem to be getting smarter – I didn't fry my brain even once during a MATHS lesson.

We're leaving when Aisha pulls me to the side.

"Ok we'll wait for Rena here."

"Rena? Did you get her memories back?"

"What do you mean Elsword? What memories?" Oh crap. I turn around and see Rena standing behind me.

"Umm…"

"You know something that I don't. What is it? What memories am I missing? TELL ME!"

Shit. I guess I'm gonna have to tell her. I open my mouth and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhhh!"

What the hell was

"That was Ara!" Rena shouts "Come on!" She flips onto the railing and starts running along it. Suddenly, she stops. "Wait. How did I do that?"

I look at Aisha. She looks at me. "We'll tell you later." We say together.

We run to where the sound came from and find Ara getting attacked by… those thugs that we destroyed last time. I don't like them. They haven't noticed us yet, so we creep up on them.

I slam my heel on the back of the one I think is the leaders leg. He drops onto his knees and I stomp on his head. That should keep him down for a while. The others charge me and Rena comes flying past me and kicks the two people in front in the head with so much force that it sends them flying backwards into the guys behind them. The two guys that they landed on throw their friends off them and run for their lives.

"Well. That was fun." I say as I extend a hand out to Ara. She takes it and pulls herself up.

"Thanks for helping me." She says. "Also, I saw your friend the blond boy in the cell. It looked like they were torturing him, and that they were gonna keep him there. At least, that's what the guards said while they were mocking him."

"What?! THE BASTARDS! I'M GONNA GO HUNT EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM DOWN AND-"

"Elsword."

"RIP THEM TO TINY LITTLE-"

"ELSWORD CALM DOWN! ARA PROBABLY KNOWS WHERE THEIR KEEPING HIM!"

"Oh."

"Actually, Miss Aisha, I don't. Sorry."

"At times like this we really need Eve. She could probably track him down." Aisha says.

"That reminds me. I have a ton of gear in my room that you guys might want. I also have Eve's drones. Those might be enough to remind her!"

"No they won't." Rena says with a sad expression. "I remember now. They took her memory chip."

"Still, I have a ton of gear. You might want to take a look."

"K fine. Let's go!"

We head to my dorm.

"So where did you hide them?" Aisha asks.

I smile deviously. I pull open my wardrobe and take out all the messy piles of clothes, revealing a secret compartment at the bottom. I pull it open, and take out a bag stuffed with boxes, as well as Moby and Remy. The boxes were all the same shape and size. "I couldn't get any of the boxes open." I say

"I recognize these boxes." Aisha says. "Most of my friends used it when I was still at the" She choked on the next words "Magic Academy."

"How do you open them?" I ask.

"See those rings on each one?" There was a big ring, with a smaller ring inside it, with an evn smaller ring inside that ring. There were numbers on the very outside. "They open in a combination. The combination is known only to the owner. If he has this many boxes, he likely has the combinations written down somewhere."

Moby suddenly started beeping, then projected an image onto the wall. It was a picture of a sheet of paper, with numbers written on them.

"The Codes!" Aisha squealed. Codes? They just look like a bunch of random numbers to me. Aisha spent the rest of the afternoon explaining how the codes work and we tested the boxes out with each code, one by one. At the end, we had all our weapons and gear back, as well as some extras. We had all our armour, as well as Aisha's staff, Erendil, Rena's bow, Raven's sword and Eve's drones. Ara found a strange connection with a hairclip and a spear that we found, and we also found lots of other assorted stuff. There was a weird glowing blue chip thingy, a whole lot of weaponry, a mountain of armour and a buncha strange potions that we didn't recognize. We sorted everything, wrote the codes on the cubes, then stored all the strange equipment in cubes and hid it again. The only thing left was the glowing blue chip that Moby and Remy had taken and refused to give back. Then it hit me. Eve's memory chip! I put them in my bag as well as the control chip, knowing that Moby and Remy would look after it, then got into bed and dozed off.

**Sorry it took so long but i did get it finished :D my comp got confiscated by my dad caus i played too much Elsword so i could only get this uploaded now... nyways i will work on the next chapter as fast as i can but it probably wont b up til 2moz D: srry**

**nyways Enjoy ^^**


	10. Captured Again

**Sorry i havnt been able 2 update l8ly caus my comp got confiscated and my parents have been busy on the desktop TT~TT**

Chapter 8: Captured… Again

Elsword's POV

I wake up and roll off my bed, hoping the shock of falling off will wake me up, and I found that I couldn't move. In fact, my arms were sore and threatened to rip out of my sockets. I forced my eyes open and looked around my room. Wait. I'm not in my room anymore. I'm hanging off chains in a cell. There's a table in front of me, but that's it. Nothing else. I see all my friends hanging in the opposite cell. Not just Aisha, Rena, Ara and Chung – Eve and Raven were there too. Chung has obviously been here for a while 'caus he's covered in deep gashes. His guardian stone hangs at his feet, just close enough to stop him from getting sick but too far away to use. Everyone else looked relatively unscathed. Aisha, Rena and Ara looked desperately across the hall at me, Raven's face was set in a cold, hard glare I was used to and Eve looked close to tears. Hmm… how did they do that? Must have ran some kind of program to simulate emotions. I looked down and saw that my body was covered in cuts and bruises, my shirt ripped and torn. I doubt one night of sleep would do that. As I wander around in a sea of thoughts, a fist connects with my face, slamming me into the brick wall behind me.

"WHERE ARE THE ITEMS YOU STOLE?" A voice booms. I know that voice. The principal!

"Heh." I chuckle "They weren't yours in the first place. I just took them back." He punches me again, this time in the gut, making me cough up blood.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He shouts again, pulling out a knife as he did so.

"You'll never torture it out of me. I can take way more than you'll ever be able to dish out." I reply.

"Oh really? Then you'll be able to take this." He smirks. He turns around, opens the cell door, walks across the hall into the others cell and looks around. "Hmm… You'll do." He walks towards Rena.

"Hey, bastard old man! Unchain me and I'll beat the shit outta you any day!" Raven shouts.

"Oh? Just like you did in the hockey players? Well, since you asked for it, I'll let them get some revenge." The principal walks out of the room and down the hall. What did he mean by that?

He returned shortly with some hockey players, in full gear, carrying hockey sticks. They had an empty look in their eyes, as if they were just empty shells. "Beat him, boys." He cackles. The hockey players run up to Raven and start whacking him with their hockey sticks.

"Well, since the green girl didn't create much of a reaction from you, I guess we'll try this one." He walks towards Eve. I stare hopelessly out of the window at the very top of the cell and see our best shot at getting out – Moby and Remy carrying Eve's memory chip! I instantly look away from them, focusing on Eve.

"What… what have I done? Why are you doing this to me? What are you-" Her screams filled the chamber, cutting off the rest of her sentence. I pretend not to notice, and continue staring at the ground.

"Oh? So you don't care about her? Very well then. I'll try this one." He walks towards Aisha and flips out his knife again. As he does so, Moby and Remy fly into the room and over to Eve.

I try not to look, to think of something else, but a scream cuts into my thoughts and repeats, over and over again like a siren. I resist it for as long as I can 'caus I know that if I react, he's just gonna torture her more. Still, you can't really think straight when someone you love is being tortured. He goes for one of her eyes, and I finally give in.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Oooh so this is the one that you like. Fine. The rest aren't needed then. But they know too much and I can't be bothered to wipe their memories so I guess I'll have to kill them." He spins around, and gets impaled on the end of a spear. Eve steps out of the cell, followed by everyone else. Moby flies across the room and destroys the chains suspending me in the air. I drop onto the ground, stretch, and summon Conwell.

"Now let's blow this place up." I say.

"Agreed." Eve replies.

"Ditto." Chung adds.

"We still need our-" Aisha, Rena, Ara start just as Moby and Remy fly back into the room with their equipment.

"Is someone gonna explain what the HELL is going on?" Raven shouts as his blade is tossed to him and the illusion on his left arm shatters. Oh. Right.

"Well," I start

"There is no need. I will fix the problem." Eve says bumping past me and jabbing Raven in the head with her blue, glowing finger. She walks back to the front and I hear her murmur "Feh. Puny human minds."

We smash every part of the lab and underground chamber and burn it down before heading off back to our own world. I guess only one thing is left to be said.

"Damn that felt good!"

**I finished it! It's not a definite ending though. I can continue it if you readers want. If u want me 2 continue it, Review and tell me. Also, post your favourite pairing and if majority rules I'll use that pairing if the story continues. Even the Elsword X Aisha pairing isn't set in stone so I can get them to break up. Just tell meh ^^ Those of you who want me to end it, plz say so, caus the storyline isn't gonna b that gud from nao on... in fact im probably gonna screw up and make the story terrible, caus there isnt really much else to write other than a teenagers teenage dilemma XD (I probs will screw that up too caus iv just barely started that stage myself)**


	11. To Be Continued

**Happy 2013 guys! I know I told you I wouldn't end the story but… well… you'll find out at the bottom. Read the story first though! The message at the bottom might contain spoilers.**

After getting out of the dimension, Ara left from Elrios back to the place she came from. Everyone was disappointed that she was leaving, but no one tried to hold her back.

~1 Month Later~

A bright ball of light appeared between the Elteam's houses. Aside from Raven, everyone ran outside to find out what it was

Elsword's POV

What the hell was that? Why would a massive ball of light randomly appear outside?

"So who screwed up?" Wait… That's my voice!

"Sorry. That would *cough* be me." My voice again?

"Eldork! How *cough* The fuck did you screw up?" Aisha? But she's right behind me…

"Geez! *Cough* Language!" That sounds like a more high pitched version of the previous voice.

"Your turn this week." That's Rena…

"Fine." Ok I give up. My brains too small for this kind of crap.

~Meanwhile~

Raven opens the door to see himself with a really developed Nasod arm step out of the cloud of dust. He rubs his eyes.

Raven's POV

"Huh. I knew it was too early for me to get up"

"I'll say." The other me replies.

"Want some coffee?" I ask.

"Su-"

"Did someone *cough cough* say coffee?" Great. Another has shown up. I really must be going loopy.

"Eh. This is probably gonna turn out to be a dream so come on in. I'll go make some more coffee.

Eve's POV

"Hello. You must be the Eve of this world." Hmm. A version of me who needs servants to look after her. And she's wearing white. Prissy colour. I don't like her. I don't like her at all.

"Nice to meet you." Well this one's wearing half white half black. Finally! Someone interesting to talk to!

"Nice to meet you too." I answer politely. "I see that you have servants?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"And you… You've wiped all your emotions to gain power… That's… an interesting method."

"Indeed."

Chung's POV

I walk out my door, and hear myself arguing with myself. I must have had a really bad night. Yeah. That must be it. I'm gonna go inside n-

"Oh hey!" Shit.

"Hi there!" I turn around

"Hey. Who're you guys?" I ask.

~After long detailed explanation~

"So… You guys are different versions of me. One uses dual pistols called 'Silver Shooters' and one got a sex change."

"I DID NOT GET A SEX CHANGE!"

"So you say." I tell her.

"I concur." Pistols guy adds.

"Shut up. Shutupshutup SHUT UP!"

"If that's your only excuse…"

"I like this guy." Pistol guy exclaims.

Suddenly, two words rang out across the clearing.

"SHUT UP!"

"I concur." Girl me says.

Elsword's POV

So that's what Rena #1 (or was it #2?) meant by your turn. Ok. Whatever.

A gust of wind blows the sand apart revealing… us wearing different clothes?

"Oh hi. You must be the versions of us in this world." The me in armour says.

"Hi?" I answer.

"Hey! Don't like what you did with the left side of your hair. The right sides good. The left side… Not cool. Not cool at all."

"Coming from the guy who plaits his hair."

"Hey! Lots of guys plait their hair!"

"Guys…"

"Well at least I have SOME fashion sense!"

"GUYS! All three Rena's look like they're about to pop!" Oh shit.

(All three Elswords say this simultaneously) "Sorry Rena!"

"Anyway, since this world is fine, could we come with you?"

"Maybe… If the 'Hopper' can hold enough power to transport 18 people…"

"Then what are we waiting for? This world is fine. Let's go!"

"Well…" A loud growl coming from Armour Elsword's stomache explained the rest.

"Oh! Right! Good point. We gotta prepare some food!"

The group talked, laughed, and finally, set off on a new adventure. An adventure into the unknown. Once again, the glowing sphere appeared, only this time around them, and a few seconds later, all that was left were their footprints.

**Sorry! I told you I would listen to you reviewers but… the idea of having all of the different versions of the characters in one story at the same time looked more appealing. Ara won't be there caus I don't know enough about her pesonality and abilities. This is only the ending of this story the characters will continue in another story called 'World Hopping' after I have written the backstory. Thx 4 teh support!**


End file.
